The present invention relates to a method and system for configuring a computer system for the installation of a software application package.
Administrators of information technology (IT) environments must manage an ever-increasing number of computing devices. They must often install software applications on the computing devices they manage to apply the latest security patches or to deploy a mandatory application. The great numbers and the diversity of the computing devices to manage make it very difficult to deploy the installation of all the computing devices in a consistent manner. Furthermore, different installation methods must be supported by automated installation processes as users are more and more reluctant to perform such installations themselves.